Where Do Babies Come From?
by Karate Chic
Summary: Angel and Gazzy are playing the most boring game ever, Go Fish. When Angel gets bored and finds Max thinking about babies, Angel decides she wants one. But only one problem, where will she get it? She asks where do these beloved things come from?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall with all the reviews this has been getting I want to know. Do you guys want me to make it maybe a two-shot and add when Max & Fang find out what Iggy told Angel?? Please tell me in a review or PM me. I'm having surgery Monday so more than likely I'll be updating sometime around there since I have TAKS. Thanks a lot for all the AWESOME reviews and all the Bacon was a tribute to my favorite author, Phoenix Fanatic, who writes Diary of a Lovesick Mutant, which is a BACON story by the way. (Bacon means even better than awesome) but it is rated T. Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!**

**3 Karate Chic**

"Do you have any 8s?"

"No, go fish."

"Gazzy, I'm tired of playing this game!!! Why can't we play poker or something?" Gazzy and I had been playing Go Fish and Old Maid for hours now. Do you know how hard it is to play Old Maid with just two people??

"Angel, we both know that you can read minds and that you'll steal all my money. Plus, Max said we had to play an age appropriate game." Gazzy made little air quotes with his fingers around "age appropriate".

I huffed a sigh of defeat. "Fine." While we continued on with the most boring game in the world I decided I'd look around in people's thoughts for entertainment. Gazzy was thinking about a new bomb he and Iggy were going to build, Nudge was watching yet another episode of Jersey Shore, Iggy was thinking about Bacon, Fang was trying to plan a prefect date for Max and him, and Max was thinking about how cute babies are. Awww babies ARE cute!!!!! I want one!!!! I've got to go ask where I can get one!! I want to hold it and feed it and cuddle with it. I excused myself from Gazzy and I's game and went off in search of Max.

I found Max in her room listening to music and drinking lemonade.

"Hey Maxx….?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where do babies come from?" Max sat up in bed and spit out the lemonade she had just taken a sip of.

"W-Why do you want to know?"

"Because I saw you thinking about how cute they were and I really, really want one. I just think they'd be so cute to play and cuddle with and care for!"

"Umm why don't you go ask Fang. I'm sure he'll tell you."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Ok" and went off in search of Fang.

When I finally found Fang I decided to sneak up on him first and try to scare the so called "Emotionless Brick Wall". After a quick scan of his thoughts I figured he wasn't going to stir at a little noise. I carefully snuck up to his desk chair put my head right above his shoulder then shook him and yelled "BOO!" My actions were rewarded when he gave the tiniest jump.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! I scared you Fang!!!"

He turned around and said "Ok, Ok Angel you got me. Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know where babies come from." Fang's eyes got all big and his mouth opened a little bit. I wonder why he and Max are acting all weird.

"Uhh, Umm, Did you ask Max?"

"Yes and she told me to come and ask you."

He mumbled under his breath and told me to go ask Iggy. Ugh I wish they could just tell me where babies come from!! I mean I really badly want to get one. Someone once told me they come from this stork, but I've been up in the sky and I haven't ever seen any storks. Plus how would we fit in test tubes if we came all big and bundled up??

I smelt Bacon cooking and followed the smell to Iggy. He was standing in the kitchen without a shirt on flipping Bacon on a skillet. The Bacon looked delicious and the sizzling and the smell only added to the water gathering at my mouth.

"Umm Iggy why are you making Bacon shirtless, isn't that supposed to hurt or something? Oh and can you make some for me??"

"To the first, making Bacon with a shirt is for inexperienced cooks like Max and it's just a crime to not show off these muscles. And to the second, nothing about Bacon can hurt me, since it's the end all, be all of foods. And finally to the third, sure." With that he put five more thick slices of Bacon on the skillet and resumed cooking.

"Hey Ig, I've got one more question for you."

"And what would that be, oh curious one?"

"Where do babies come from?"

He answered without looking at me. "Why Max and Fang of course."


	2. Chapter 2

This one-shot has now become a two-shot! Sorry about taking awhile to update this piece but I just had a major knee surgery. And man does it knock you out longer than I thought not to mention the insane amount of make-up work when you miss a week before "pre-final" testing. Ugh. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Love ya'll!

O I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer. So this goes for all chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Karate doesn't own any of the characters. But I do however own the plot and like story part.

3 Karate Chic

**Quick Recap**

_"Hey Ig, I've got one more question for you."_

_ "And what would that be, oh curious one?"_

_ "Where do babies come from?"_

_ He answered without looking at me. "Why Max and Fang of course." _

"Really? So to get a baby all I have to do is ask Max and Fang? Then I can play with, feed and cuddle with it?"

"Pretty much. You just have to ask them for one, and if you're super nice to them, 9 months later you can have a baby." He told me in a slightly condescending tone.

"Ok! What kind of nice things do I have to do?" I asked in a hurried tone.

"You know how Fang loves Max, but doesn't have the guts to tell her so?" I nodded my head to show I understood. "You need to help Fang set up that perfect date so he can get enough confidence to tell her how he feels and then he'll confess his love and you can get your baby. You can employ all the flock to help if you need."

"Ok! I'll go talk to Nudge and start setting it up!" I skipped off to find Nudge singing I'm gonna have a baby! I'm gonna have a baby!, to myself.

"Nudge!" I called in a sing-songy voice when I entered the living room.

"Yes Angel?" She answered. I went over to the couch and whispered my plan in her ear. She smiled and bobbed her head up and down a lot. I didn't tell her about the baby because I wanted the first one. If she wanted a baby she has to wait until AFTER I get mine. We ran off to our room to start the plans. This was gonna be AWESOME!

**Well did ya'll like it? I thought I was going to just have them find out in this chapter, but I had a new plan. Please with a bunch of sugar and chocolate cookies on top review! 3 Karate Chic **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll I apologize for not posting in forever! Honestly the reason I'm posting now is because RocketShip2Mars was gonna kill me if I didn't post soon! So without further ado here is the new chapter brought to you by myself and RocketShip2Mars!**

**3 Karate Chic and RocketShip2Mars**

**WARNING:**** POSSIBLE AVP REFRENCES**

**Quick Recap:**

"_Nudge!" I called in a sing-songy voice when I entered the living room._

"_Yes Angel?" She answered. I went over to the couch and whispered my plan in her ear. She smiled and bobbed her head up and down a lot. I didn't tell her about the baby because I wanted the first one. If she wanted a baby she has to wait until AFTER I get mine. We ran off to our room to start the plans. This was gonna be AWESOME!_

After Nudge and I planned out Max and Fang's date, we flew out to some stores and bought everything we needed. The date was going to be TOTALLY AWESOME! There was going to be candlelight, flowers, Italian food (like Lady and the Tramp) and fancy clothes!

For Max, we had gotten her a beautiful mostly black dress with a slit up the side all the way to the hip and a green slip underneath covering the skin that would have shown, and for Fang we got a basic black suit with a green tie. The plan was to set up a table on the rooftop and have Iggy cook the food and we would serve them. The real challenge was to get Max in her dress. I mean with Fang we could just tell him it was for Max and we'd be good.

"Well, Max likes us to be happy right? Maybe we could tell her we want to play dress up and she would wear it. And we could just say we found the dress somewhere. She would probably believe us because our waitress clothes would be dressy!" Nudge suggested.

"O! That could work! We'll have to use the Bambi Eyes." I replied.

"Hurry! We've gotta go set up the table and get ready if we are gonna have time to convince and glam up Max!" And off we go!

After *ahem* _employing_ Gazzy and Iggy (it might have had to do something with the new bomb thing I heard about earlier) to help us set up the table and things. We pulled out a small table we had found earlier and set out plates, silverware, flowers, and lit the candles. We donned our waitress outfits and grabbed Max's dress.

This proved to be easier said than done. Nudge and I pushed open the door to Max's room to find her laying on her bed with her eyes closed and iPod blasting.

"Maxxx…" We said in our sweetest voice.

She sighed and rolled over to look at us "Yes girls?"

"Well we _**really **_wanted to play dress up with you….."

"And you're coming in here to ask me to play even though I really don't have a choice in the matter because you'll use the Bambi Eyes on me."

"We always give you a choice Max. It's not our fault you usually say yes."

*sigh* "Ok then. Get on with it. What monstrosity do I have to wear?"

"Nothing terrible, just a dress and heels." We pulled out the wonderful dress.

The look on Max's face said "ew" but in the process of reading her mind I heard "whoa it's so cool! But don't let them know that… but wow. Hopefully Angel isn't reading my mind…" I smiled my sweetest and handed over the dress. She rolled her eyes (while mentally smiling) and went to put on the dress. I stationed Nudge outside the door to do hair in makeup once the dress was on while I ran off to get Fang and check on everything.

I ran off to get Fang. I walked into the room and said "Hey you have a date with Max."

"What?" He asked bewildered and slightly excited. Then a "Did you read my mind?"

I took the easy way out and lied. "No of course not Fang. I just thought you and Max look good together and you would appreciate a date with her." I put on my sweetest smile.

"Ok, whatever." I handed him the suit and told him to be ready in five.

I ran downstairs to check on the food and if Iggy and Gazzy were following instructions. Once I saw that everything was ok, I went to get Fang.

I knocked on his door and he let me in. "Ok Fang, just follow me and be quiet!" I said in a slightly hushed voice. I led him up the stairs and out onto the rooftop. It looked beautiful! The table was in the middle of the roof garden. There was a white satin tablecloth with bits of silver decorations running through it. Two glasses filled with water were on either side and a single white candle was placed in the center of the table. The soft lights strung through the garden completed the scene.

"Wow." Fang said.

After Fang had sat down I disappeared in the shadows and Nudge brought Max out. Fang immediately stood. He went over and pulled out her chair for her. After Max sat down and seemed to adjust a bit we snuck out to give them some alone time. By this rate I'll get my baby for sure!

**Well RocketShip and I hope you like it! Please take a minute of your time and REVIEW! I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya ya'll! I know it's a shock that I'm updating so quickly! But you see I am currently on a 18 hour drive to Amelia Island, FL. So I just thought it would be a wonderful thing if I wrote to the ending, which could very possibly be this chapter. Hopefully this will take some edge off this trip. I've got about 11 or so hours ahead of me and it's 11:12 at night with a crying baby in the backseat and to top it off my knee (the one I had surgery on) is KILLING me! So xxXBookHolicXxx that mob may not be necessary. Well to put an end to my rambling here ya go!**

**3 Karate Chic**

**Quick Recap:**

_I led him up the stairs and out onto the rooftop. It looked beautiful! The table was in the middle of the roof garden. There was a white satin tablecloth with bits of silver decorations running through it. Two glasses filled with water were on either side and a single white candle was placed in the center of the table. The soft lights strung through the garden completed the scene. _

"_Wow." Fang said. _

_After Fang had sat down I disappeared in the shadows and Nudge brought Max out. Fang immediately stood. He went over and pulled out her chair for her. After Max sat down and seemed to adjust a bit we snuck out to give them some alone time. By this rate I'll get my baby for sure!_

**MAX POV**

This is definitely not a game of dress up. I'm gonna KILL those girls! How could they have done this to me? Ugh….. I mean serious-

"MAX!"

I blushed cherry red when I realized Fang had obviously been trying to get my attention for some time now.

"Yes..?" I sheepishly replied.

"Do you like what they did?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. Ask me later?"

"Of course."

That ended all conversation until the devils themselves arrived with food. I projected my thoughts as best I could for Angel to hear and sent my, what the flock calls Last Look, since when an enemy gets that look it is the last thing they will see. The girls visibly flinched when they saw the anger rolling off of me and back out quickly. With that finished I turned to the food and inevitably Fang.

**ANGEL POV**

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and I were hanging out in the kitchen after we delivered the food. Max was so angry but I wanted that baby and Iggy said this was the way to get it. I was keeping tabs on Fang and Max's thoughts. Most of Fang's were being nervous and wondering if she liked the idea of being on a date with him and when he should tell her that he loved her. Max's consisted of how sweet Fang was and how much she actually loved *ahem* excuse me LIKED (she still couldn't admit that she loved Fang) being on a date with him.

After a bit of the same thoughts over and over I decided to check on everyone else's to see if I could collect further information that could come in handy when needing someone to do something for me. Gazzy was thinking more about the new bomb. Where they would get supplies and how to get them into their hidden workshop. Hmm… that's interesting, filing that away for later usage. Next was Nudge and she was just hoping that the date would all turn out well and Max wouldn't murder us. Now Iggy's was interesting. He was debating places to hide, I wonder what he needed to hide from. Huh. Well whatever. I guess I'll check back up on Max and Fang. O! Crap! They are done and about to attempt to come down!

"Nudge! Come on! They are done!" I said pulling on her arm. We raced up the stairs and slowed to a walk near the door. We listened to what they were saying.

"So Max, do you like what they did?"

"Yes I'm glad they did it."

It got all silent so we assumed they were kissing.

"Awww… So CUTE!" Nudge whispered beside me. We waited until we heard movement and their minds started to work again, then walked in.

"So are you going to kill us?" Nudge asked nervously.

"No of course not Nudge. Actually thank you girls." Max said he cheeks slightly pink.

"So this means that I've been super nice and ya'll are happy?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Angel. Why do you ask?" Max inquired.

"Yay! Because Iggy said that if I was super nice to you guys and planned this date that you would give me a baby! He said it would take awhile though." I explained.

Max and Fang's mouths were wide open and their eyes were really big. Max was bright red and even Fang had a little pink tinting his cheeks. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Max screamed **"IGGY!"**

**So how did ya'll like it? This one-shot turned four-shot is finally finished. As I am on the road I cannot get the names of all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story (yes I know that isn't proper grammar) THANK YOU SO MUCH! YA'LL ARE ****TOTALLY AWESOME****! As it is now 12:13 (hehe that's my birthday) and I am 8 ½ hours into my North West Texas to an island off the Eastern coast of Florida adventer. I bid you all good bye. Please for the last time ever on this story Review for me. If not me review for poor Iggy whose life is at stake. **

**3 ya'll!**

**3 Karate Chic**

**P.S. Keep an eye out for me. I'm bound to write down the ideas that have been swirling around in my head at one point!**


	5. Hey Ya'll!

**Hey ya'll!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I finally listened to all the reviews and PMs I've gotten and I have posted a new story called "Reactions". It is Max and Fang's Reactions after Angel reveals her motives behind the date. I hope it lives up to all ya'll's expectations! **

**3 Karate Chic**

**P.S. It may possibly be continued to what they do to Iggy if I get enough reviews. **


	6. Thank You!

**Hey ya'll! So I know it's been awhile and I'm not here to give you all the excuses of why it has been. This story, ****Where Do Babies Come From?**** Is over but I have been meaning to do this for quite a bit. This, my readers, is my thank you. Ya'll are what kept me writing this story when I thought I should just throw it away. So here's to:**

_**White Wing Alchemist DeathAngels1996 maximumpotter101**_

_**SPYforYOU Raging Ocean Eyes RocketShip2Mars **___

_**MaxandFang101 ColorTheSky BookHunter ilovetratie**_

_**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGutiar Fnick's Witness**_

_**xxXBookHolicXxx DFGHJKKJHGD Faxisthegreatest123**_

_**Bassoon michelle. Alice Moon Child**_

_**x Seaweed-Girl x Niggy-Fax6929 RandomasRainbows**_

_**SuperHollykins TeeHee Tummytums booksandmusiclover**_

_**lexival Inkmoon Mikey A.K.A Minimum Ride**_

_**mysterywriter2418 smartiful hoperocks98**_

_**Sunnydayz101 FangRulez TheHypocrite**_

_**Mari Wright bananasofdeath ..**_

_**wingedwolf1 PicklettThePickel TheStrawberryChronicals**_

_**BlackBllueNSilver951 Alexis Castle**_

**A very special Texas sized ****THANK YOU ****to these TOTALLY AWESOME people that reviewed more than once, if not EVERY chapter!**

_**DeathAngels1996 SPYforYOU RocketShip2Mars **___

_**ColorTheSky xxXBookHolicXxx Faxisthegreatest123**_

_**michelle. x Seaweed-Girl x**_

**I also wanted to share a few of the reviews that made me laugh extremely loud and caused all my family to stare at me oddly and some that made me run to the computer to update!**

_**Lol. Go Phoenix! And, yes, actually, I would like to see Max and Fang's reaction. Cute story by the way. You should write more just like it. With a first fic like that, I bet you'd be able to write bacontasic others. All hail the Alpacalution!**_

Awesomesauce,  
Color. :)

_**i love it! UPDATE SOON! *is loved forever because she reviewed***_

_**~Alice Moon Child**_

_**hahaha. "it's a crime not so show off these muscles," and "why, Max and Fang of course" too funny. :D**_

_**~Faxisthegreatest123**_

_**max and fang make babies? ok. bad thought...**_

_**~Fnick's Witness**_

_**YAY! You HAVE to write a new chapter! Now, off to make some bacon as you made me hungry for some.**_

_**~bananasofdeath**_

_**!**_

!

!

that was iggy's scream, as heard from the north pole, when fang and max get a hold of him. I wonder what the elves are thinking...?

_**~Alexis Castle**_

**And xxXBookHolicXxx's reviews always seemed to include some kind of threat **

_**you better put another chapter or else...  
this was hilarious**_

_**( a hundred years later)  
It can't be over. I want to see how Max kills Iggy!  
The angry mob is ready to attack if you don't. Just kidding. But PLEASE new chapter.**_

_**YEY a new chapter, more soon please! I already told the angry mob that was waiting for this chapter that you updated so don't worry you can live a little bit more unless you decide to disappear then...  
UPDATE SOON!:) PLEASE**_

**I realize this was an incredibly long thank you, but so many took the time to review and even more read. To end this thank you I have one more shout out…**

**THANK YOU to all those that contributed to the 2,936 views, 30 Favorites and 25 Followers!**

**I bacon & pancake (highest kind of love) you all! I'm off to update **_**Reactions**_** ! **

**3 Karate Chic**


End file.
